Catboy and the Black Catboy
Cat Boy and the Black Cat Boy 'is the 1st episode of Season 10. Summary It's Friday the 13th and everyone's trying to run and hide from the bad luck and misfortunes. But skeptical Conner wants to prove to everyone that Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. That is, until he befriends a black cat that is actually a shape shifter which will give him something even more worse than bad luck. Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where everyone is playing at recess just when Kwazii, with his super speed, ran over to his friends to warn them that it's Friday the 13th again! Hearing the bad news, all the kids ran for cover in case there are any black cats, salt shakers, ladders, cracks on the sidewalks, and even mirrors. While everyone was running and hiding, Conner asks what was so bad about Friday the 13th when Kwazii explains that it's the day where everyone gets bad luck, but Conner immediately doubts it because he never believes in bad luck. Until, they saw a young boy stepping on a crack and his mother's back broke. Then they saw a man walking under a ladder and a plant pot hit him on the head, knocking him out cold. However, Conner is still skeptical as he is the only one who believes it's just accidents and coincidences when Greg saw a black cat walking by and a beehive falls off a branch and was falling straight to them. Luckily, Kwazii uses his bracelet's magic to block the beehive from him and his friends with his protection magic, but a swarm of angry bees came out and prepared their stingers. Quickly, the gang jumped out of the bush and Kwazii teleports him and his friends into the school for safety. As the school bell rang, every kid was crying, sweating, and shaking in fear in their desks. But Conner was the only one who stayed calm as he tried to tell his friends that there's no such thing as bad luck when their Superhero-ology teacher, Special Agent Oso, entered the classroom carrying a breakfast bagel and a salt shaker. Suddenly, he slips on a rubber ball and he spilled salt all over the floor. Everyone gasps and cast glares at Conner. After school, everyone quickly ran to the safety of their homes as Conner, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake came out last as usual. But things didn't go well as usual when Conner kept saying "How bad can it be?" and things began to fall on them. Angrily annoyed now, Conner goes home alone to take a nap and relax. Before going to his house, Conner finds a black cat crossing the sidewalk but it was in front of a car that was gonna run over it! Without thinking, Conner ran to the crosswalk and snatched the cat out of the way just in time before the car hit him! After saving it, Conner looks around for the black cat's owner but no one was around so he decides to keep him and take him home! When he arrives, he quickly put the black cat he names Lucky inside his backpack and snuck into the kitchen to get some fish. However, he was stopped by his mother who asks him about the can of sardines he has in his hand so Conner lies to her about being extra hungry and needs to eat upstairs in his room. Conner takes Lucky out of his backpack as he opens the can with a can opener, then placed it in front of him and he ate all the sardines from it. That night, Conner and Lucky were sleeping, but Lucky woke up and leaped onto the windowsill and out the window. Then it shape shifts into a black version of Cat Boy as he landed on his feet and ran off. The next morning, Conner finds Lucky eating from a bowl and his parents with their arms crossed and glaring down at him. They ask him about why he brought the cat into their house as Conner tries to convince them that Lucky is just a stray cat that needs a home and he won't bring any bad luck. But his parents order him to take the black cat out before it brings more bad luck. Angered, Conner couldn't take anymore of the bad luck rumor as he picks up Lucky and takes him outside, then slammed the door right behind him. When he and the black cat arrived at the park to meet his friends, they find Conner holding Lucky and they slowly back away. But Sofia declares that Friday the 13th is over so they decide to put the bad luck aside and let Conner and his new pet join them into watching today's news. When Kwazii turns on his iPad, the news came on and they heard about a strange black figure that looked like Cat Boy and was running around all night breaking mirrors, setting up and running under ladders, sprinkling salt, and making cracks on sidewalks. After turning off his iPad, Kwazii and the others turned to Conner but he insists that he didn't do any of it last night. Luckily, his friends believed him since they know that Conner would never do such things as what they saw on the news. Putting Lucky down, Conner, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake put their fists out to form a pact and to become the PJ Masks tonight to stop this new nighttime villain from causing more bad luck. After transforming, the four PJ Masks head for the headquarters to find the troublemaker and stop him or her from causing more bad luck at night. Cat Boy chooses the Owl Glider so they can use it to look for the black figure up from above. As they hopped on and Owlette drove it into the sky, she uses her owl eyes to find a little bit of movement putting up ladders and breaking mirrors with a slingshot at the furniture store on Main Street. Quickly, Owlette parks the Owl Glider behind the store and she and the boys sneak behind him but then Fish Boy accidentally kicks an old soda can that got the villain's attention and then he ran off! Quickly, the PJ Masks followed him but he transformed into dark mist and flew off. However, they kept on following his mist form as they stopped him at a dead end and as the mist dissolves, there stood an exact copy of Cat Boy only he was black and had gray stripes all over his PJ Mask costume. He then uses super cat speed just like Cat Boy and ran passed the four PJ Masks as he begins to make cracks on the sidewalks and break more mirrors. Cat Boy yells at him to stop so as told, the black Cat Boy stops and smirks at him. Then he asks if he remembers him just as Cat Boy shot him a confused look. With another transformation of black mist, he shape shifts into a black cat and Cat Boy gasps as he recognized who it was! It was Lucky! While Lucky shape shifts back into his Cat Boy form, Cat Boy backs away slowly but his friends tell him that he needs to stop the shape shifter. But he refuses to risk hurting his new pet black cat just when Lucky uses super cat jump just like him to pounce on Cat Boy. However, Cat Boy uses his super cat speed to dodge his attack and go under him, but he ran under some ladders and he crashes onto five trash cans. He shook the garbage of him and jumped out of the pile of trash cans to try and grab the black Cat Boy from letting him cause more trouble! But before he could stop him, Lucky pulls out his salt shaker and sprinkled some salt onto Cat Boy's eyes, blinding him. After getting some into his eyes, Cat Boy rubbed them to try and get it out, but it only made it worse as Lucky escapes. Fish Boy, Owlette, and Gekko came to there friend and helped him get rid of the salt by pouring some water from a water bottle. When the salt was washed off of Cat Boy's eyes, Cat Boy could see clearly again but he was shocked that Lucky had left as he got up on his feet. Owlette tells him that they need to go after Lucky and stop him, but Cat Boy still refuses for that he doesn't wanna hurt Lucky as they both began to argue. Sighing heavily, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy decide to do it without their leader's help since he's too soft on the black Cat Boy and that he still doesn't believe in bad luck. Seeing them leave and feeling hurt, Cat Boy realizes how mean he was acting to them. Then he turns to a charm shop nearby and stops his friends before they left. They turn to hear that Cat Boy has a plan to stop Lucky by using some lucky charms to protect them from his jinx. Cat Boy then pumps his fist up in the air and shouts "It's time to be a hero!" Later at the park, Lucky was setting up ladder, putting up mirrors, and making cracks on the ground. As he prepared his slingshot to break one of the mirrors, the PJ Masks stop him just in time as he put his slingshot back in his pocket to battle them. Lucky uses his super cat speed and then pounces on the four PJ Masks but they manage to split up and dodge him just in the nick of time before Lucky could attack them, then he follows one of them! But they outsmart him by trapping him in one of his jinxes and their lucky charms protected them. First, Owlette breaks some mirrors with her horseshoe, which caused all the shattered pieces to fall onto the ground and hurt Lucky's feet when he stepped on them, then Gekko jumps over cracks thanks to his rabbit foot and Lucky follows him but he ends up breaking his own bones on his fingers and toes after he kept on the cracks, and finally, as he chased Fish Boy and Cat under the ladders, they fell onto each other like dominos and the last one fell onto Lucky. Lucky tried to get up and out of the ladder, but he was stuck! So Cat Boy and Gekko rushed over and helped him. Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to lift the ladder off of the black Cat Boy while Cat Boy pulls him out as Lucky stomps his foot angrily but then falls to his knees and hangs his head, when tears pours out from his eyes. He then apologizes for causing all the trouble but Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy didn't except his apology as they cast glares at him. However, Cat Boy steps in front of them and forgives Lucky when he held his hand out for him to help him up and tells him not to make any more bad luck next time. Now smiling, Lucky feels a lot better and what's even better is that the other three PJ Masks forgave him too just as Gekko asks him if he could stay at Cat Boy's house or go back to walking on the sidewalks. Making his decision, Lucky declares that he will stay with Cat Boy because he feels right at home at his house. The next morning, Lucky in his cat form was playing with his new friends and pounced on a ball of yarn Kwazii got for him. Just then, the door opens and his mom and dad come in with a new cat bed, a bag and cans of cat food, cat toys, cat bowls, a blue collar with a gold tag, and a scratching post as gifts of apology for the black cat. After helping Conner set everything up, Amaya tells him that maybe bad luck can be a bit of good luck after all now that he has a new friend as Lucky jumps onto Conner's lap and he pets him on the head. Trivia *The beginning of the episode is based on the Fairly Odd Parents episode, The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. Transcript (At Disney Junior Elementary School, everyone is playing at recess, and Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were playing frisbee with Conner, Amaya, and Greg) '''Conner: '''Super scissor jump! (jumps up and catches the frisbee) '''Greg: '(jumps and swirls) Swirling spin! (catches the frisbee) '''Amaya: '''Kickin' cartwheel! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) '''Izzy: '''Pixie Pirouette! (twirls like a ballerina and catches the frisbee) '''Cubby: '''Cartwheelin' coconut! (cartwheels and catches the frisbee) Ha! '''Captain Jake: And pirate captain pounce! (pounces up and then catches the frisbee) Nice job guys! Now all together! Izzy, Cubby, Conner, Amaya, and Greg: Right! (But before they could throw their frisbees, Kwazii bursts through the doors with his super speed) Kwazii: '''(stops on his tracks) Guys! What are you all doing?! '''Jake: Uh. We're just playing frisbee, Kwaz. (throws the frisbee) What does it look like? Kwazii: Yer not suppose to! (waves his arms up high and shouts really loud) It's Friday the 13th! (Gasping, all the kids stopped playing and teachers stopped working as they all ran and ducked for cover) Mim Mim: (puts on a soldier helmet and grabs a walkie talkie from his pocket) It's Friday the 13th! This is not a drill! (lets Kate jump onto his back and he and they ran off to hide) (sirens sounded) The three little pigs: Aaah! Friday the 13th! Duck and cover! (hides under the lunch table) Red: Friday the 13th?! Oh no! (runs off) (In the bush, Conner, Greg, Amaya, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Sofia are hiding when Prince Zandar ran pass their hiding place) Prince Zandar: (screams and runs for his life) Friday the 13th!!! Conner: (turns to Kwazii) What's so bad about Friday the 13th? Is it the day where all the super villains team up together to take over the world? Kwazii: (turns to Conner) No! Friday the 13th is the day where everyone gets bad luck and misfortunes! (crouches lowers and shivers in fear) Conner: Bad luck? Really? Come on you guys! There's no such thing as bad luck! Greg: Oh yeah there is. (points his finger over a boy and his mother) Look! (A boy and his mother were walking on the sidewalk when he stepped on a crack and his mother bent backwards) Woman: (feels her back break) Ah! My back! Boy: Oh! Mom! I'm so sorry! (Then a whistling man was walking home, when suddenly, he walked under a ladder and realized what he did) Man: Oh no! (a plant pot falls on his head) Ow! My head! (falls to the ground) Greg: See? Bad luck! Sofia: Whoa! It's even worse than last year's bad luck! Conner: Come on, guys. Don't be silly. Everyone knows bad luck is just a myth. And don't worry, I'm sure it's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences. Besides, (crosses his arms) how bad can it be? (Just then, a black cat walks by them and they saw it pass by) Captain Jake: (glares at Conner and talks to him through gritting teeth) You just had to ask. (he and his friends heard something about to fall on them when they looked up to see a loosening beehive) Izzy: Watch out! A beehive! Cubby: Ah coconuts! Kwazii: Take cover! (holds out his paw and summons a blue force field above him and his friends to block the falling beehive from them. Then it bounces off the shield and onto the grass) Sofia: Phew... Captain Jake: (sighs in relief) Thanks Kwaz. I thought we'd be done for. Kwazii: '''No problem. All in a day's worth saving. (Suddenly, they hear a swarm of angry bees flying out of their hive and preparing to sting the friends) '''Greg: Uh oh! (slowly backs away) Kwazii: Quick! Into the school! We'll be safe there if I teleport us inside! (claps his paws together and he and his friends disappear into the school while other kids rushed in for safety with their toys held close) (Later in Superhero-ology class, as the school bell rang, all the kids are crying, nail biting, sweating, and shaking in fear. But Conner was the only one not scared) Amaya: (fearfully) I hate Friday the 13th! Greg: Me too! Who knows what bad things might happen this year? Conner: (rolls his eyes) Guys, come on! Stop being such scaredy cats. There's no such thing as bad luck, and Friday the 13th is nothing to be afraid of. Besides, how bad can it be? (Just then, the Superhero-ology teacher, Special Agent Oso, walked into the class holding a half eaten breakfast bagel and a salt shaker that was sprinkling salt all over the floor) Special Agent Oso: Good afternoon everyone. (eats his bagel) Now I know all of you are scared that it's Friday the 13th, but lets not get that in our heads now that we're safe. Now take out your Superhero-ology textbooks and turn to page- Whoa! (slips on a rubber ball and falls on his back, spilling salt on the floor) Everyone: (gasps and stared at Conner with accused glares) Conner: What? (After school, everyone ran out to get to home safely) Conner: Guys! Wait, come on! I keep telling you there's no such thing as bad luck! It's just a silly joke to scare people! Amaya: (turns to Conner) Conner! You don't understand! Today has been the worst bad luck day ever! Conner: Amaya! Relax! It's just a bunch of accidents and coincidences! How bad can it be? (Just then, Greg steps on a crack on the sidewalk) Greg: (gasps) Oh no! I just stepped on a crack, and I think I broke my Mom's back! (hides behind Conner and clutches his sweater) Captain Jake: '''See? Now look what you've done! '''Conner: (angrily glances at Captain Jake and pushes Greg aside) Greg, don't be silly! It's just a little crack. It could never break your Mom's back. Besides, how bad can it be? (Suddenly, a tree branch breaks and falls to Captain Jake and Amaya. But they quickly move to the left and dodge the branch that crashes on the sidewalk) Captain Jake: Phew! (turns and glares at Conner) Conner! Stop saying that already! You're giving everyone more bad luck! Conner: Me? Oh come on guys! I'm not some two-legged walking, talking black cat that gives people bad luck and all! It's just a silly myth and besides, how bad can it- (Amaya claps a hand over his mouth) Mmph! Amaya: (hisses at Conner) Don't say it! Conner: (takes Amaya's hand off his mouth) Okay, okay. I'll stop. (sighs heavily) I'm going home to bed to take a nap. Captain Jake: '(calls over to him) Good luck then! '''Amaya: '''And be careful out there! '''Conner: '(rolls his eyes and moans) (While walking home, Conner turns to see a black cat crossing the sidewalk. But then he sees a car heading straight for it) 'Conner: '(gasps) Look out! (jumps to the sidewalk and catches the cat out of the way just in time before the car hit it) Phew! (looks down at the black cat) Are you okay, little guy? 'Black Cat: '''Meow! '''Conner: '(smiles in relief) That's good, but where's your owner? (scans the place to look for someone who might be the cat's owner, but no one was around) Hmm. Guess you belong to no one then, but you're welcome to stay at my place. 'Black Cat: '(mews happily) '''Conner: You were really lucky that I saved you from that car. But what should I name you? (gasps as he comes up with a name) That's it! Your name's Lucky! Come on Lucky. Let's take you to your new home, I'll bet you're pretty hungry right now. Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes